1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data conversion method and a display device, and more particularly, to a data conversion method and a related display device capable of converting display data by using data processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) is the highest developed and the most popular display device among various flat panel displays in the market. The LCD maybe divided into three types, which are the static matrix, simple matrix and active matrix, according to the driving method. The simple matrix LCD is the so-called passive LCD, which can further be divided into the twisted nematic LCD (TN-LCD) and the super twisted nematic LCD (STN-LCD). The active matrix LCD is represented by the thin film transistor LCD (TFT-LCD), which is the mainstream of LCD currently.
In general, the panel of the TFT-LCD includes a layer of liquid crystals placed between two layers of glass substrates, where the upper glass substrate layer has a color filter and the lower glass substrate layer includes embedded transistors. Light can be outputted from a backlight source. When a current flowing through the transistors generates variations on electric fields, liquid crystal molecules maybe twisted to change light polarities. A polarizer film is utilized to determine the brightness of pixels. In addition, the upper glass substrate layer is glued to the color filter, so that each pixel includes three primary colors, i.e., red, blue and green. These pixels radiating three primary colors construct the image on the panel.
The above transistors located in the LCD panel maybe controlled by a driving circuit. In general, the driving circuit may output the data to be displayed to the transistors in the panel, so that each pixel may accurately display the predetermined brightness or gray scale. However, under a low temperature such as 0° C. or lower, the voltage changing speed of a transistor may slow down, such that the transistor cannot achieve its target voltage level. Therefore, the pixel corresponding to the transistor may not display the predetermined brightness or gray scale. In such a condition, the image displayed on the panel in low temperature may appear to be a blur. Thus, there is a need for improvement over the prior art.